la esposa abnegada
by aletuki01
Summary: Un matrimonio fuera de ser hermoso es un martirio, para ella el amor hacia Naruto ya no es el mismo, sin embargo encontrara la felicidad con alguien más.
1. ¿te casas conmigo?

**Hola queridos lectores, esta historia no me pertenece es de una de mis mejores amigas y compañeras, la cual aprecio mucho y que se tomo la molestia de escribir este fic a petición mía ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ANDY!. Como ya lo mencione ni la historia y tampoco los personajes me pertenecen, una vez aclarado esto espero lo disfruten COMENCEMOS **

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿te casas conmigo?**

-opening Scar- BOIS-

watch?v=waC6ZYZ_z18 (canción recomendada para leer este fic)

Después de la cuarta guerra Shinobi, el mundo ninja fue reconstruido por todos, y entonces la ampliación de clanes fue uno de las consecuencias que hubo en este mundo.

La hermana del kazekage de la arena, No Sabaku Temari se casó con el hijo del clan Nara; Nara Shikamaru; en cuanto al clan Yamanaka, Ino se casó con Sai, uno de los grandes ANBU; Tenten lloró mucho por la pérdida de Neji Hyuuga, hijo de la rama secundaria de este gran clan, por lo que se quedó con Rock Lee de compañero. Los tres grandes nuevos sannin, el grupo de shinobis más fuerte y poderoso de la historia, fueron los que cambiaron el mundo, Uchiha Sasuke al fin se le declaro a Sakura Haruno y decidieron casarse. y Naruto Uzumaki , hijo del rayo amarillo, se dio cuenta que la dueña de sus pensamientos y sentimientos era la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga, demostró ser muy fuerte en la guerra, lo que provocó que su padre Hiashi Hyuuga, aceptara que ella fuera la lider del clan.

Las bodas de sus amigos hicieron que ellos en particular se sintieran solos, ya más o menos sabían que esto pasaría y con las nuevas alianzas sus amigos ya no tenían tiempo puesto que la vida de casados era otra batalla campal.

Naruto quiso acercarse más a Hinata, así que sus amigos le ayudaron para que él tuviera una oportunidad para salir con la portadora del Bakyugan. Un buen día Naruto decidió ir a su casa.

Tocó el timbre, él llevaba un ramo de flores, nadie le abría, tocó de nuevo, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de pelo azul vestida con un lindo vestido palo de rosa que le llegaba a la rodilla y que calzaba unas zapatillas de piso color rosa pastel.

Hinata Hyuuga usaba ese tipo de ropa cuando estaba en casa, para las batallas era otro atuendo.

-Na-Naruto-kun

-Hinata- dijo nervioso- me preguntaba si… quisieras salir conmigo?

-¬/¬ claro, iré por mi bolsa…-

Naruto respiró nunca pensó que eso sería tan fácil, él y Hinata caminaron por el parque fueron al barrio Uchiha donde no encontraron a nadie y se oían ruidos extraños en la casa principal por lo que mejor se alejaron de ahí. Esa cita fue el comienzo de una hermosa relación, cada vez se les hacía muy cómodo para ambos estar juntos. Naruto fue llamado por el consejo y por los 5 Kages para nombrarlo oficialmente Hokage de Konohagure, Tsunade ya estaba muy cansada y decidió mejor ayudar en el hospital el tiempo en que Sakura estuviera embarazada.

Naruto estaba muy feliz por la noticia de su nombramiento, para ese entonces, él y Hinata llevaban 3 meses de novios. Él personalmente fue a darle la buena nueva y para pedirle otra cosa también…

Se reunieron en el parque de siempre, él llevaba un lindo traje negro y ella un lindo vestido strapless color azul cielo.

-Hinata, tan hermosa como siempre..

-jaja Naruto-kun ¬/¬, que elegante te ves.

-etto..

-¿pasa algo?

-no cariño, bueno si...

-¿qué pasa D:?

-tranquila amor no es nada malo, estas con tu nuevo Hokage, 'ttebayo!

-¡qué!? ¡No pude ser! ¡Felicidades mi amor!

*lo besa en el cachete*

Naruto era feliz.

-ehmm…

-¿hay otra cosa que quieras decirme?

-si… [El se levanta del asiento, camina y luego se arrodilla ante Hinata]

\- Naruto-kun?

-Hinata, etto,

-...

-Hinata Hyuuga, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Continuará…..

**  
****¿Que tal les gusto? Es un poco corto pero pronto subiré el segundo capítulo y por supuesto no olviden dejar un review que es de gran importancia su opinión tanto para la escritora de este fic como para mi n.n nos vemos **


	2. COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**Hola que tal he aquí el segundo capítulo espero lo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen son de masashi kishimoto así como la historia tampoco me pertenece ya que fue escrita por mi amiga Andy**

**CAPÍTULO 2: COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS.**

-opening Scar- BOIS-

Ella nunca pensó que estar casada le traería tales problemas, ella veía los matrimonios de sus amigas y solo las veía más enamoradas que antes, Naruto y Hinata llevaban 11 meses de casados y que habían hecho en este tiempo? nada. Solo pelear. Ser la esposa de un Hokage no era fácil, prácticamente lo veía cada fin de semana, se la pasaba más tiempo con el jefe de los ANBU y con la líder en de guerra y jefa de los medicninja, en efecto, con su equipo 7, Sakura y Sasuke parecía que estaban casados con su marido.

Un buen día ella despertó temprano..

-NAruto-kun?

-Hinata…

-qué haces despierto tan temprano?... espera por qué traes tu traje de combate?

\- ¿qué acaso no puede el Hokage ir a entrenar con su antiguo equipo?- dijo exasperado

\- tranquilo... Solo fue una pregunta... que al parecer ya respondiste.

Hinata estaba realmente molesta, se dirigió al baño y quiso tomar una ducha. Siempre era lo mismo, peleas, gritos, discusiones e ironías y sarcasmos. Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta:

-etto Hinata-chan, disculpa por haber reaccionado así, las presiones que cargo y el estrés están matándome y necesito salir a liberarme, discúlpame por favor.

la puerta se abrió

Eran esposos era normal verse de esa manera, él la envolvió con una toalla grande y la abrazó por detrás, ella se sintió muy confortada por el contacto que no habían tenido durante meses. Como toda pareja y sus métodos de reconciliación (marca Uchiha), terminaron haciendo el amor como nunca antes, ellos se envolvieron en la felicidad de nuevo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde de que el matrimonio Uzumaki estaba en la dulzura del matrimonio, solo que:

\- Hinata te he dicho que no puedo!

-y yo te estoy diciendo que deberías tener el tiempo!

En efecto se encontraban discutiendo y dando un espectáculo en la torre del Hokage

-YA CALLATE, POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA DEJA DE DARME TUS PROBLEMAS!

-ERES MI ESPOSO, DEBES AYUDARME CON ESTO!

La gente que estaba ahí solo se miraban resignados, la familia Uchiha que recién llegaba de Misión, se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta del Hokage.

-NO HINATA!

-MIRA NARUTO, NO TE SOPORTO, ASÍ QUE ES MEJOR QUE ME DES UNA MISIÓN LARGA PORQUE YA NO TE TOLERO!

-ERES MI ESPOSA, NO TE LA DARÉ!

-ANTES DE SERLO SOY UN SHINOBI Y SI NO QUIERES DARMELA ME IRÉ

-Y QUÉ ESPERAS ENTONCES!

-SABES QUE.. NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE DEMONIOS ERES HOKAGE SI NI CONTROLAR TU MATRIMONIO PUEDES.

-HI…

Muy enojada Hinata salió de la oficina del Hokage y se dirigió al cementerio.

-¡Neji-niisan!, yo creí que esto sería miel sobre hojuelas y ya veo que no es así _ dicho esto se puso a llorar- es mejor que me vaya a un lugar donde alguien realmente me tome enserio..

Ella hizo reverencia y se despidió, secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su casa en donde hizo sus maletas y escribió una carta que decía:

"_Naruto_

_Nuestro matrimonio es un fraude, no se ni porque seguimos juntos. es mejor para ambos obtener el divorcio, yo ya no soy feliz a tu lado y tengo un clan por el cual ver. Realmente somos el chisme del pueblo. es mejor que hasta aquí dejemos esto, yo ya no quiero pelear y desgastarme en alguien que no tiene tiempo para mí. Piénsalo…. me alejaré de ti, es una promesa._

_Hinata"_

Ella dejó la carta sobre la mesa, tomó su maleta y cerró la puerta, realizó un par de jutsus que la transportaron a la puerta de la aldea, ya iba a dar un paso fuera de Konohagure, sin embargo pisó una cáscara que la hizo resbalar, pero una arena muy fina como si del desierto se tratara la rescato.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Gaara-kun

-Hinata-chan

Continuará….

**  
Como podrán ver los capítulos son muy cortos, pero los estaré subiendo en cuanto mi amiga los termine, me gustaría saber sus comentarios y espero me puedan dejar sus reviews nos vemos n.n**


	3. Razones para separarnos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama pertenece a mi amiga ****andreeauchiha**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Razones para sepáranos **

-opening Scar- BOIS-

Los brazos del Kazekage eran muy reconfortantes, tan musculosos y protectores que ella no quería separarse. La espalda de la esposa del Hokage era suave y frágil, él quisiera no separarla de él para que no se rompiera, él no la quería dejar ir.

Sin embargo un ANBU llegó por lo que Gaara bajó a Hinata con sumo cuidado.

-Lady Hinata, Hokage-sama la espera en su casa- dicho esto el ANBU desapareció.

_-kuso_\- pensó Hinata-_si llega a leer la nota_-realizó un par de jutsus que llevaron sus maletas a su casa.

-Bakyugan!- ella había activado su bakyugan para ver si ya estaba en casa y resultó que Naruto no había ido aún.

-Gaara-kun, ¡Arigato! me salvaste, te lo agradezco.

El joven sonrió de lado y tocó su cabeza.-Y lo volvería a hacer, ahora debo ir con el Hokage, nos veremos más tarde Hinata-chan

el Kazekague le besó la mano, las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rojas-Gaa-Gaara-kun….

Sin embargo ella ya estaba sola, ese gran sonrojo solo le pasaba antes cuando Naruto era de su agrado… ¡Por Kami! ¿Será que se estaba enamorando nuevamente?, alejó esos pensamientos y se dirigió a casa

Una vez que llego se esmeró en dejar limpio y hacer un banquete digno de un Kazekage. Antes, cuando apenas comenzaba su matrimonio, siempre tenía la casa en orden sin embargo nunca le agradecieron su esfuerzo por mantener el lugar presentable, la comida recién hecha, la ropa lavada y perfectamente doblada

Todo estaba listo al cabo de una hora, supuso que el atuendo que traía no era el adecuado, así que decidió vestirse para la ocasión, un vestido sencillo pero elegante, peino su cabello azul y se delineo los ojos. De repente escuchó que abrían la puerta:

-Tadaima!- grito su marido- pasa Gaara, estás en tu casa

-Gracias, con su permiso.

Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo se descalzaron y entraron a la casa, Hinata ya los estaba esperando de pie en la sala

-Bienvenido Naruto-kun, Kazekage, por favor lávense las manos que la cena ya está servida-dijo con amabilidad la mujer

-Oh cariño- dijo Naruto- muchas gracias.

Hinata noto que lo que decía era falso, ¡su tono era FALSO! Jamás le había dicho cariño después de los 3 meses de casados. Decidió ignorarlo y se limitó a sonreír.

La cena se llevó en paz y en silencio hasta que:

-Hinata-chan, la comida estuvo deliciosa - expreso Gaara.

-Muchas gracias Kazekage.

-Y dime Gaara ¿Ya consideraste lo que te he dicho hace un rato?

-Mmm no totalmente, debo hablarlo con Kankuro y Temari. Hinata-chan ¿serias tan amable de servirme más?- pidió cortésmente

-Claro no hay problema

La peli azul retiro el plato del Kazekage y lo llevo a la cocina, de una cacerola sirvió otra porción en el plato. Se dirigía nuevamente para el comedor cuando escucho la conversación que sostenía el líder de Suna con su marido, detuvo su andar un momento y presto atención.

-Naruto, te envidió, tu mujer es mucha pieza.- le dijo viéndole a los ojos

-Gracias, Hinata es una mujer de muchas virtudes –comento mirando su plato a medio comer

Entonces ella decidió entrar al comedor donde estaban ambos

-Aquí tiene Kazekague, que lo disfrute

-te lo agradezco

Luego de un rato y una agradable charla Gaara debía marcharse, pues tenía planes de ir a visitar a su hermana y a su cuñado.

-te agradezco que me invitaras a cenar Naruto-dijo gaara a punto de irse

-no hay de que tebayo-expreso el rubio con una enorme sonrisa

-es una lástima que tenga que irse tan pronto-comento Hinata-es bienvenido cuando guste Kazekague-sama

\- será un placer volver –dijo el pelirrojo con una leve sonrisa-me retiro que pasen buena noche

Una vez solos, Naruto le volteó una bofetada a Hinata-Esto es por el escándalo de hoy- entonces le dio otra bofetada- y esto por coquetear con otro en frete de tu marido.

Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, estaba tan sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir que no logro articular palabra alguna, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro donde la piel de sus mejillas ardía debido al golpe.

-Na-ru-to…-dijo finalmente, jamás la había golpeado, JAMAS

-Bien me lo dijo tu padre, eres débil-soltó remarcando eso ultimo- ¿Por qué no puedes ser como Ino?

-_¿Ino? ¿Ahora es tu amante?_-Algo dentro de Hinata se había roto, ya no quedaba nada del respeto que alguna vez le tuvo a Naruto

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me dirás nada?- iba con la siguiente bofetada cuando

-HakkeKusho no jutsu (ocho trigramas palma del vacío)

El ataque impacto de lleno al hokague quien fue arrojado lejos -Jamás Naruto, escúchame bien, jamás te atrevas a tocarme-amenazo con ira contenida- podré ser débil, pero no soy una estúpida para dejarme golpear por un incompetente como tú.

Naruto presentaba algunos golpes, Hinata se postro a lado de donde se encontraba tirado

-Estuvo muy buena la farsa de nuestro matrimonio "feliz" diciéndole a Gaara que me amas y que me respetas. Además si tanto me comparas con Ino, significa que te gusta o que ya te la llevaste a la cama, lo cual no me interesa-dijo la Hyuga dándose vuelta para ingresar nuevamente a la casa - Por cierto Naruto hoy duermes fuera porque aquí en mi casa no te quiero-le advirtió antes de entrar

Hinata subió las escaleras, se encerró en su habitación y empezó a llorar.

Una suave oleada de arena le limpió las lágrimas y dentro de aquél calientito clima que emanaba una voz resonaba: ya no llores, las princesas no lloran

Había pasado un año desde que Naruto tuvo la osadía de golpear a Hinata, igualmente los problemas habían cesado, el matrimonio no era miel sobre hojuelas ya que ni siquiera era un matrimonio como tal, ellos se habían separado sentimental y físicamente, vivían en la misma casa pero dormían en cuartos separados, comían en distintas horas, ni siquiera se hablaban.

En ese año también habían cambiado demasiadas, lo que quedaba del clan Uchiha se había mudado a otra aldea a vivir, igualmente Shikamaru y Temari se habían ido a Suna, con la excusa de esta ultima de estar al pendiente de sus hermanos, aunque finalmente y por cosas de Shikamaru se quedaron a mitad de amabas aldeas para así cuidar de ambas partes. Por otro lado Ino y Sai estaban esperando a su primogénito.

La aldea en si había sufrido transformaciones al igual que Hinata quien ya no dependía de su clan, pues al no poder llevar su matrimonio ni consumarlo con un hijo del Hokague, Hanabi había sido puesta en el lugar que le correspondía a ella

¡Tonterías! pensaba la Hinata, se sentía bien al no tener que lidiar con un tormentoso clan al cual jamás estaba conforme con lo que ella decía…

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban Konoha se encontraba en números rojos, la cuenta privada de la aldea ya no satisfacía los gastos de las guerras que el Hokage detenía con un acuerdo de paz y un poco de dinero. No había más solución debían perder shinobis para recuperar la estabilidad que los caracterizaba.

Un día el Hokage mando llamar a sus mejores elementos, lamentablemente sus amigos ya no estaban con él puesto que ahora lideraban una aldea pequeña pero poderosa en el comercio, entre los mejores elementos aunque él no quisiera reconocerlo se encontraba a la que llamaba "esposa" ante la sociedad.

-Los mande llamar porque como saben estamos pasando por una situación económicamente difícil, así que ustedes como los mejores shinobis de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, deben prestar sus servicios en diversas aldeas, yo no hice ningún tratado para que atenten contra sus vidas, ya que arreglé todo para que vivan una vida muy cómoda durante un año, además de que serán reconocidos como los "salvadores" una vez que regresen de su misión. Para concluir pasará cada uno conmigo para que les asigne su misión-explico el rubio

Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos, Hinata estaba formada ya casi era su turno, estaba a dos personas de llegar. Cuando finalmente fue su turno, entró a la oficina de su "querido esposo".

Al entrar a la oficina observo que Naruto se encontraba de espaldas, mirando a la aldea desde el ventanal

-siéntate- dijo con voz seria.- Hinata, tu misión es en Suna, sin embargo tu no regresaras en 1año.

¿Así que quieres que desaparezca de tu vida?-La sorpresa era tal que fue lo único que logro decir

-no es decisión mía-dijo cortante, más de lo que él se esperaba- el Kazekague me pidió que te quedaras el tiempo que él disponga

-Ósea que prácticamente me vendiste hmp-ella trataba de controlar su creciente ira

-¡No te vendí!-soltó él de repente- Bueno yo….

-Dime Naruto ¿cuál es el pacto que hiciste con Gaara?

Tras un suspiro profundo finalmente hablo -La situación es bastante grave, tras un préstamo que le solicite, me ha exigido que le dé al mejor shinobi portador de un dojutsu al no poder pagarle fue la mejor opción que tuve-explico- y lamentablemente eres la única que queda.

-Pero Sasuke, él….-no tardo mucho en darse cuenta -¿No me digas que es por eso que se han marchado?

-¡Es demasiada información Hinata!-hablo exasperado

-¡Eres un ser despreciable!-dijo con marcado rencor-Al menos así podremos lograr ser felices, lo que nunca pudimos en tantos años de relación, ya deseo largarme de aquí para no volver a saber de ti. Y descuide Hokage-sama desarrollaré muy bien mi misión-soltó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y rabia

Ella tomo sus papeles y salió echa una furia, aunque no sabía que después de dejar la torre del Hokage, un rubio susurraba-perdóname Hinata

Continuará….

**Hola, luego de meses sin publicar he aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les gustara. ¿Por qué la demora? Se preguntaran (o tal vez no); bueno pues entre la escuela y los deberes no nos fue posible actualizar.**

**Por cierto, para los que les guste el SasuSaku les recomiendo el fic 'Mi flor de cerezo' de la misma autora ****andreeauchiha**

**Sin más, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo n.n**


End file.
